


All about Love

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 根据黑设舞的人设爱无能白切黑小教父梅x爱泛滥老骗子顾问瓜黑道AU巨OOC
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 2





	All about Love

波奇被利昂内尔盯得背脊发麻，巴萨的小教父完全没有传闻中的羞涩怯懦，他玩味的看着波奇，如同一只正在狩猎的猛兽盯着它垂死挣扎的猎物，手指一下一下敲击桌面，操控着波奇的心跳。  
“这就是亨特先生的诚意吗？”令人胆战心惊的寂静片刻后，利昂内尔开口，他慢条斯理地提问，沙软的语调丝毫没有降低他的威慑，反而给人以一种捉摸不透的恐惧。利昂内尔，看起来这么年轻，这么和善无害，幼鹿似的体型，棉花似的嗓音，偏让各方巨鳄忌惮不已。  
有人说巴萨元老会给利昂内尔找了个好顾问，波奇看了看站在利昂内尔身后笑容暧昧的中年男人，忍不住打了个冷战。巴萨确实给他们的小教父找了个好老师，但是利昂内尔本人也绝对不似传闻中那般是个好拿捏的角色。  
“梅西先生的意思是… …”波奇试探性地反问，他都没有意识到自己的声音在颤抖。  
“我的意思？”利昂内尔依旧保持着微微前倾的侵略姿态，“我要20%的营业额。”  
冷汗从额头滑落，在漆黑光滑的桌面晕染开，波奇干笑了两声，不知如何作答。20%的营业额几乎要占到纯利润的三分之一，对于保护费来说比例太高，波奇作为一个商人本能的抗拒这个条件。  
“亨特先生，多大的利润多大的代价，您不会不明白吧？”一直站在身后沉默不语的何塞普终于说话了，“巴萨的规矩，利益越大，代价越大，天下没有好吃便宜的午餐。”  
利昂内尔换了个姿势，他手肘撑着桌子托着下巴，看起来颇为无害，像极了收拾好一切悠闲等待放学的高中生，他甚至在笑：  
“还是您已经打算把生意全部交给巴萨？”  
波奇完全能够理解到利昂内尔的话中意，本能的摇头，他更加紧张了。他低头不敢看面前的两个掌握着巴萨罗纳命脉的男人。  
皮鞋跟敲击地板的声音响起，波奇感觉有一双手搭在自己的肩膀上，没有施加任何压力，只是安慰似的搭着。  
“我知道，和巴萨做生意不容易，但是您不先和巴萨做生意，拿什么在这里经营自己的生意？”何塞普的声音如同阴郁滑腻的毒蛇钻进波奇的脑子里，扼住波奇的喉咙，“各退一步如何，前三个月收常规10%，等您步入正轨再按20%分。”  
波奇愣愣得坐在椅子上，他还能提什么要求呢，他还能做什么反抗呢。本以为自己是有谈判条件的狼，没想到不过是落入陷阱的兔子罢了。波奇看着利昂内尔推过来的合同，颤抖着抽出钢笔。

走出诺坎普，波奇感觉自己如获新生，伊比利亚的暖阳沐浴着他，寒意渐渐退去。他想回家抱抱妻子和孩子。

会议室只剩下利昂内尔和何塞普两人，现在何塞普坐在刚才波奇坐着的位置，与利昂内尔面对面。  
“佩普，你昨天下午干什么去了？”利昂内尔问道，他不信任何塞普，从来都不，他并非不相信何塞普会背叛巴萨，只是不相信何塞普会永远效忠于自己。这个土生土长的“巴萨罗那人”是利昂内尔难以掌控的存在。  
“教堂，祷告，与您有关。”何塞普对答如流，他从来不为利昂内尔的猜忌苦恼，在他看来，利昂内尔的不信任反而使得他更加深爱。不过当然，利昂内尔永远不会是何塞普唯一爱的人。  
“为我？”利昂内尔发出笑声，那种旁人听来觉得可爱又纯情的笑声，“我不相信上帝的，佩普。”  
“可我相信，我向上帝祷告，祈求所有意图对您图谋不轨的人都去死。”何塞普总是这样，说情话得时候温柔得一塌糊涂。  
“你也会死，佩普。”利昂内尔并没有被打动。老实说，利昂内尔根本不晓得爱为何物，在他的眼里有的只是掌控和忠诚，爱只不过是工具。何塞普特殊就在于此，他说他爱利昂内尔•梅西，却不愿付出全部的忠心。  
“里奥，但我不会因你而死。”何塞普走回利昂内尔身边，牵起小教父的手在手背上烙下忠诚一吻。

利昂内尔吝啬地收回手，这人的蛇杏子正划过他的手背。他脑海中不由得浮现何塞普在任何场合都过分灵活的舌头：这老骗子除了在帮助管理帮派事物和谈判上还有些别的用处。  
何塞普被拽着领带强迫弯下腰来，正好对上利昂内尔那双眼形幼态却目光深沉的棕色眼眸，这双眼睛是如此澄澈，只有执拗和欲望。  
吻如同所料地落在嘴唇，唇舌相交。何塞普支撑着扶手努力保持这个姿势，他放弃主动权应承利昂内尔的热吻，甚至享受于利昂内尔的侵略。何塞普因利昂内尔无所顾忌而兴奋得战栗，这是他一手催开的小怪物。而总有一天小怪物会捅破他的羽翼，他将会甘之若饴。  
冰冷的桌面被体温捂热，带着薄薄枪茧的手灵活解开皮带扣，西装裤连带着内裤被一起褪下卡在膝弯处。  
不带润滑的扩张让何塞普有些难熬，手指顶开后穴的感觉是如此的饱满和艰涩，肠肉艰难地吞吐讨好着，紧紧包裹住利昂内尔的手指。  
这具身体是利昂内尔操惯的，他清楚何塞普的每一个敏感点。就算利昂内尔摁住何塞普的腰也无法阻止何塞普像只发情期被摸屁股的母猫一样求欢。只有在面对欲望的时候，何塞普才是完全诚实的，他的沙哑却不克制的呻吟、他无意义的呢喃、他颤抖的肌肉、他逐渐软化的肠子，无不都在告诉利昂内尔主人的快乐。  
粗大的性器插入后穴，没有借助润滑进入的还是有些困难。何塞普清晰地感觉到他的学生是如何占有自己。里昂内尔总是这样，巴萨的小教父不会退让，也不可违背。  
没有接吻，没有抚摸，有的只是单纯机械的侵略抽插，但是他们都在彼此身体上感受到快乐，他们都能在性爱中汲取各自所需。

何塞普纵容地让利昂内尔射在他体内，被肏松的肠肉勉强夹着浊白的体液。利昂内尔简单地提上裤子扣上皮带，看起来和性爱开始前并无不同，可何塞普大腿濡湿，裤子皱得一塌糊涂，只有上半身，衬衣、领带、西装外套一应俱全。  
何塞普坐在地上，靠在利昂内尔双腿之间，他看着年轻的教父，湿漉艳红的嘴唇吐出早已被他说烂了的字眼：  
“我爱你，里奥。”他说。  
“我知道。”利昂内尔回答，他知道，但是他不在乎。或许对旁人来说何塞普的爱情能够作为一生中的美好记忆珍藏，但是对利昂内尔来说何塞普的爱太廉价了，他所要的从来不是何塞普的爱情，他想要的何塞普永远不会给。  
就像何塞普想要的利昂内尔也永远无法给予。


End file.
